


Rough Weather Ahead

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e10 Running Mates, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Rough Weather Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Typical Chicago weather.” Leo said, looking out the window. “If you don’t like it, hang around-it’ll change within the hour.”

They had flown into Chicago for a DNC fundraiser, planning to fly out again that evening. But a sudden unseasonable storm-complete with heavy sleet-had delayed all flights out of O’Hare. Leo looked out the window of the Ambassador’s Club, remembering his old hometown-and it’s unpredictable weather.

“They’re saying it might be 2 hours-or 20 minutes.” Annabeth said. “Do you want to check in at the Marriott and take a nap?”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s get caught up on the schedule.”

They sat at a table drinking decaf coffee as they went over the itinerary for the next few days. Leo looked over the updated copy of the speech he was to give the next day in Boston while Annabeth checked her Blackberry for messages.

“Josh is having kittens over the Tribune Op. page.”

“As well he should.” Leo said, “It’s a real feather in Santos’s cap to get that endorsement.”

“I seem to remember several paragraphs singing your praises.”

“Whatever.”

“Whatever nothing, Leo. Ever since the VP debate you’ve become a real force in the ticket-more than you want to admit.” She smiled at him over her glasses. “Not to mention that every woman voter over 40 is hot for you.”

Leo looked back at her over his glasses, for once without a pained expression on his face. “Are you finished?”

“You can’t take praise, can you?”

“Of course not-I’m Catholic. But that’s not what I meant. I meant are ‘we’ finished. Caught up. Ready to move on.”

“Yes.” She said. She put aside her Blackberry, picked up her coffee cup and leaned back in the armchair. Leo nodded. He put down the speech, took off his glasses, took out his handkerchief and began to polish the lenses.

“Then let’s talk about the tension.”

Annabeth froze-like a deer in the headlights. It had been…months since the off-handed comment in the elevator, and based on his response, she had come to the conclusion that either he had not understood what she had meant, or did not share her feelings. Now, she was stunned-and unable to respond.

Leo smiled. “I never thought I’d see you at a loss for words.”

“That was quite some time ago.” She said carefully.

“So…the tension no longer exists?”

“No, I just…thought it was one-sided. I mean, you said ‘What tension?’, remember?”

“My mind was on other things that night, remember? I’d just been subpoenaed. Then later that night we hear about Toby and everything became about spin control. I focus my attentions on the issue at hand.”

“So you think of the ‘tension’ between us as an issue?”

“You thought it was-you wouldn’t go to dinner that night with me because it was an issue. What about now?” Annabeth looked at him and looked away.

“You’re insufferable.” She said finally.

“Excuse me?”

“No, I don’t think I will.” She hissed at him, mindful of the Secret Service agents who stood a few yards away.

A look of confusion crossed Leo’s face. “What did I say?”

“Nothing-that’s the problem. You bring up the tension without telling me what you feel about it-if you feel anything at all!”

“Please keep your voice down.” Leo said, looking around. Annabeth sank back in the chair and looked away. Leo looked down at his hands and then back at her. “I…I’m not very good at this.”

“You think??” she whispered.

“But think-would I have brought it up if I didn’t feel anything?”

She considered that-and waited for more.

“Annabeth, this…’issue’…I haven’t felt something like it for someone in a long time. I’d pretty much figured that it had passed me by.”

“Is it your heart?” she asked.

“Yes. But not in the way you think.”

“I don’t know what that means, Leo.”

“You’ve read my doctor’s report-it’s not my health. It’s…” He shifted in his chair, leaning forward to his elbows on his knees-his hands clasped together. “What-ever you may think, I’m not an easy man to be with. Ask my ex-wife.”

“Leo-you’re throwing up road-blocks, and you still haven’t said anything about how you feel.” 

“I like you.”

“Thank you for the crumbs off your table.” she said. She got out of her chair, meaning to walk away from the frustrating exchange-then realized she had nowhere to go. She sat down again.

“I more than like you.” he said quietly. “I have for a long time.”

“There’s a ‘but’ coming, I just know it.”

“BUT,” he said, “I don’t know what to do about it-I don’t know if I should do anything about it.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not an easy man to be with. Because I don’t want to harm what we already have.”

“You don’t want to lose your Campaign Manager?”

“No-that’s not what I mean-you’re more than that, you’re a good friend-and I don’t make friends easily.” He sat back again, leaning his chin on his fist. “There are other things to consider. I’m running for office-living in a fishbowl. Not exactly an optimal time and place to change the status quo.”

“Why do I feel like there is a list of reasons hidden somewhere   
in your laptop? Go on, anything else?”

“I’m a man who thinks through everything before I act, you know that much about me.”

“I do-that’s why I’m asking. Is there anything else?”

“There’s the age difference.”

She sighed, exasperated. “Leo, it’s not as if I’m 20 and you’re 40. I’m older than I look.”

“Certainly older than you act.”

“And you’re younger than your years-you seem to get younger by the hour. The campaign has invigorated you. Getting back on-point, it’s not as if you would be robbing the cradle.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe this conversation…”

“Why? We’re talking about the tension between us.”

“Yes-and we’re talking about it solely in the context of the campaign!” Her eyes began to sting with tears. She grabbed her purse and got up. “Excuse me.” She whispered, her eyes searching for the ladies room.

Safely hidden in the one room where he could not follow, she sat down in the lounge chair and let herself cry. She was frustrated, angry, and hurt by his off-handed handling of her feelings. But it did not change the feelings that she had buried deep since that day in the elevator. Feelings that he had brought up, only to dash with his reasonable rhetoric.

She got herself under control. She blew her nose. She had started to fix her make-up when she heard her Blackberry chime. Glancing at the display, she read:

THEY’RE ANNOUNCING OUR FLIGHT.   
I’M AN IDIOT.   
PLEASE COME OUT. WE’LL TALK MORE ON THE PLANE.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. He stood there-not 10 feet away-with his own Blackberry still in his hand. 

And the look on his face made her heart leap.


End file.
